Heat exchanger elements are known in the art. There has been know a heat exchanger element having multilayered first layer airflow passages, multilayered second layer airflow passages arranged perpendicularly to the first layer airflow passages, partition members operative as partitions between the first and second airflow passages, spacing members that form the first and second airflow passages and that maintain gaps between the partition members, and adhesives that adhere the partition members and the spacing members to each other. The heat exchanger element exchanges latent heat and sensible heat between first air flowing through the first layer airflow passages and second air flowing through the second layer airflow passages using the partition members as media.
The partition member is provided between two air currents intersecting with each other at right angles, and it is operative to exchange sensible heat and latent heat. Therefore, sensible heat and latent heat exchange efficiency as an entire heat exchanger element is largely affected by heat conductivity of the partition member and moisture permeability in the case of a total heat exchanger. The spacing member maintains a gap between the partition members, and secures passages through which two air currents intersecting with each other at right angles flow. The spacing member is mostly made from paper made of cellulose fiber (pulp) because of the low cost thereof. Depending on desired functions, the spacing member can be made from resin, or a material in which pulp and resin are mixed.
In the total heat exchanger element, absorbent (moisture permeability agent) is usually added to the partition member to impart moisture permeability to the partition member. Alkali metal or alkaline earth metallic salt such as lithium chloride and calcium chloride, which is a water-soluble absorbent, is mainly used as the absorbent (for example, see Patent Document 1). Powder absorbent such as silica gel or strong acid or strong base ion-exchange resin is mainly used as water-insoluble absorbent (for example, see Patent Documents 2, 3, and 4).
A water solvent adhesive is mainly used as an adhesive for adhering the partition member and the spacing member to each other. The reason being that if an organic solvent adhesive is used, remaining organic solvent itself is diffused, smell is generated by the diffusion, and this is not preferable as a total heat exchanger element for an air conditioner. In addition, a complicated and expensive auxiliary facility, such as an apparatus for collecting organic solvent, is required for a manufacturing facility of the heat exchanger element, and this increases costs.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-109395    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-153398    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-251133    Patent Document 4: International Publication No. 02/099193 Pamphlet    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No. 3791726    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent No. 3501075    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-212691